


A Normal Life

by wereleopard58



Category: Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack left Ianto couldn't deal with aliens anymore so he decided to get a new job, an assistant at a place called the Anomaly Research Centre also called The ARC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank fanart series http://fanarts-series.livejournal.com/ for creating the ficpic

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/albums/b112/sg1fjm/?action=view&current=anormallifeficpic.jpg)

Title: A Normal Life

Author: wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Ianto Jones/Captain Becker

Summary: Jack left Ianto couldn't deal with aliens anymore so he decided to get a new job, an assistant at a place called the Anomaly Research Centre also called The ARC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Torchwood or Primeval.

N/B Yes I know bad Lea for starting a new fic. Bad, bad Lea.

Please forgive me I had a Primeval fest Season One to Three and was in the mood g.

Chapter One  
  
Ianto hugged Tosh and Gwen goodbye standing beside his car.  He was going to miss them but there were too many memories here.  Jack had finally found the Doctor, the man, the alien, that Jack had always loved.  
  
He knew one day that it would happen, how could he manage to hold a man like Captain Jack Harkness so he made the best of it while he could.  
  
Turning he looked at Owen, they had their ups and downs but they had become close.  In fact they had become brothers.  
  
“You better keep in touch, teaboy, or we’ll come over there and kick your arse.”  Owen said pulling him into a tight hug.  “If you need anything, anything at all, call us.”  
  
“I promise,”  Ianto whispered.  “I’d better go,”  he said quickly, feeling the tears build up, ready to fall.  
  
Climbing into his car he gave them a quick wave and drove off.  Owen stood watching Ianto go, his arms wrapped around Tosh and Gwen.  
  
Ianto never realised how much he actually meant to them and how much they were going to miss him.  
  
“We should have persuaded him to say,”  Gwen whispered, tears rolling down her face.  
  
“It was destroying him,”  Owen said softly.  “The man he loved and did everything for left him.  Wherever Ianto turned there was evidence of what they had been together.  He was wasting away.  I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen, would say everything was fine.”  
  
“That sounds like Ianto,” Tosh said.  “I wish he could find someone worthy of him.”  
  
“We all do Tosh, we all do,”  Gwen replied.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto walked into a huge state of the art building.  It was completely different from The Hub.  
  
“Mr Jones,”  a voice said politely.  
  
“Mr Lester?”  Ianto questioned.  
  
Lester smiled and looked Ianto up and down.  “A man who makes an effort to dress for work.  It’s a nice change.”  
  
Ianto looked at him quizzically.  “Well I prefer wearing a suit to work.”  
  
“Good, now that everything has been signed I can tell you the secrecy about the work.”  Lester headed into the main circular room.   
  
Large monitors in the centre were surrounded by an ‘interesting’ bunch of people.  
  
Ianto smiled. It reminded him of Torchwood.  
  
“Lester,”  a man said walking towards them.  
  
“Mr Jones, this is Professor Cutter.  Cutter, this is Ianto Jones our new general assistant,”  Lester said.  
  
“Professor,”  Ianto said politely.  
  
“Mr Jones we, here at the ARC, investigate the appearance of space-time continuum anomalies and stop prehistoric animals that come through it.”  
  
Ianto turned and stared at him in disbelief.  “I wanted a normal job,”  He muttered shaking his head.  
  
His new team mates turned to look at him in confusion.

 

Chapter Two

Cutter stared at the well-dressed man. "You wanted a normal job?" He questioned. "What did you use to do?"

"Unfortunately sir, I'm unable to tell you that," Ianto replied politely.

"Mr Jones," a masculine voice said from behind him. Turning, Ianto managed to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. The owner of that attractive accent was a gorgeous military man. "Could you please come with me."

Once the young Welshman felt sure his voice would be normal he answered. "Of course uh…"

"That is Captain Becker, you can meet the others once he has finished with you," Lester said with a pasted on smile.

Ianto's eyes widened ever so slightly at the images that assaulted him. He had only ever been attracted to one man and that was Jack. Anything breathing was attracted to Jack Harkness. It was a surprise to him to have those sexual thoughts for a man he had just literally just met.

Becker stood and looked at the Welshman. He stared deeply into gorgeous blue eyes. He was definitely physically attracted to the new-comer but these days he needed more. For all he knew Ianto Jones was going to annoy the hell out of him. He stood arms behind his back and waited. Ianto Jones may not be interested in him or men at all.

"Certainly Mr Lester." Ianto nodded at Lester then turned back to Becker. "Captain Becker, I'm all yours."

Becker smiled at him, Ianto felt himself go slightly weak in the knees but his faced showed nothing.

"This way Mr Jones." Ianto walked beside him.

"Please call me Ianto."

"Everyone calls me Becker, Ianto."

Ianto loved the way his name rolled of the other man's tongue. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Weapons training."

Ianto laughed. "I can already fire a gun."

Becker turned and raised his eyebrow. "Well we will just have to see won't we."

XXXXX

Cutter turned to Lester. "What exactly did Ianto Jones do before this job?"

"I can't tell you that you're not cleared," Lester said with a smirk.

"I'm cleared for here," Cutter said quickly.

"Yes and just here, I can't tell you anything about what Mr Jones did," Lester said as he walked off.

XXXXX

Ianto tried to keep his breathing as normal as he could with a gorgeous man plastered against him. The protective ear defenders blocking out every sound, every other sense was on high alert to make up for lack of hearing.   He could feel every muscle of the hard body pressed behind him.

Becker could feel the tension in the other man's body, the ear defender slightly off so he could hear if Ianto said anything. He smiled looking at the back of Ianto's head. He slid one arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him against his body. Becker didn't know why he was doing this and he could get into so much trouble but he couldn't resist touching Ianto.

"Is this how weapons training is taught?" Ianto asked with a nervous chuckle, his voice a little louder than usual because of not being able to hear anything.

Becker grinned and moved the defender off his ear. "Why is that?"

Ianto turned his head and was almost nose to nose with Becker. "Because you're not my first," he said with a smile.

Becker stopped himself from moving forward ever so slightly and kissing Ianto. He was definitely interested in getting to know Mr Jones better, much better.

"Do you wish to continue?" Becker asked with a flirty smile.

"You're the one that has to know if I can handle a weapon." Ianto smirked and turned away.

Becker grinned widely. Ianto Jones was a surprise and he liked that, he liked that a lot. His hand around Ianto's waist tightened ever so slightly, the other hand sliding down Ianto's arm to the hand holding the gun.

Together they raised it and aimed. "Squeeze the trigger slowly." Becker whispered sensually in Ianto's ear.

A shiver went down Ianto's spine at the low seductive voice.

"Yes, sir," Ianto whispered back.

Becker pushed his body against Ianto's before moving away and watching the young man take hold of the gun in both hands. He moved the ear defender to completely cover Ianto's ears and then did the same to his own. Ianto's stance changed to steady his balance.

Becker was confused by Ianto, he was polite, well dressed and could handle a weapon. What did Ianto Jones do?

XXXXX

A month had passed by and Ianto had got into a working rhythm with everyone. Everyone but Becker. He wasn't sure if anyone had noticed the way the military man was with him. It was driving Ianto insane, the lingering touches, the looks. All Ianto wanted to do was push Becker into a room and kiss him senseless. Get rid of those tight tops and military trousers he wore so Ianto could explore the skin that was hidden. His fingers ached to touch, to see how soft the skin was over hard muscle.

Becker walked into the room and his gaze went straight to Ianto. His teasing over the other man had kind of backfired. All he kept fantasising about was finding out what Ianto Jones looked like out of those suits. He was sure the other man did it on purpose. He looked good in them but Becker was sure he would look so much better naked.

"Ianto." Cutter's voice broke through the seductive web that wrapped around them.

"Yes sir," Ianto replied.

"Could I have some more of that amazing coffee you make." There were not so subtle coughs around the room.

Ianto laughed. Some things were just universal and the addiction of great coffee was one of them.

Ianto headed into the kitchen making coffee for the main team. Turning he bumped into Becker. Becker's arms went around Ianto to steady him.

Becker had only come in to see if he could help but now Ianto was in his arms. Slowly he lowered his head. Ianto's head tilted slightly for better access. His eyes closed, his heart pounding with anticipation. This is what he had wanted since first seeing Captain Becker.

Chapter Three

An alarm echoed around the ARC. Becker groaned. Ianto blushed and pushed the other man away. It was too soon for this, too soon for him.

"I uhh better forget about the coffee." Ianto mumbled.

Becker watched him for a moment, a frown on his handsome face. "I'm sorry Ianto, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'd like us to be friends." He held out his hand.

Ianto stared into Becker's eyes trying to read the other man. "I'd like that as well," Ianto said taking hold of Becker's hand and shaking it.

"Would you like to go out after work for a drink?" Becker asked. Ianto opened his mouth but Becker held out his hand. "Just as friends, I promise."

"That sounds good," Ianto said with a smile.

XXXXX

Ianto sat in the pub waiting for Becker to turn up. He said he had a few things to finish. Ianto hoped that he would and wouldn't arrive.

His mobile started to ring pulling it out he smiled at it.

It was Tosh.

"Hey Tosh," Ianto said when he answered her call.

"This is not a bad time is it?" Tosh asked.

"No I'm in a pub waiting for someone."

"A date?" She squeaked.

"No it's not a date." Ianto laughed.

"So what's their name?"

"His name is Becker; well that's what everyone calls him. Captain Becker." Ianto could clearly see the image of the other man in his mind.

"Is he hot?" Tosh asked.

Ianto opened his mouth to answer when in walked the very man they were talking about.

"Yes, very and he has just arrived. Got to go," Ianto said quickly as Becker walked towards him.

"Call me when you can. I want to hear all about it," Tosh said laughing.

"Goodbye Tosh," he said ending the call and putting his phone away.

"Anyone important?" Becker asked.

"That was Tosh." Ianto laughed at Becker's confused expression. "My best friend Toshiko."

"Well it's a good thing that you keep in touch with her."

"I used to work with her, with them. We've all been through a lot together. If I didn't keep in touch they would come here and hunt me down to kill me," Ianto said with a smile.

"Don't worry Ianto I'd protect you."

Thinking of Torchwood made Ianto think of Jack. There still had been no news. Even though the older man had broken his heart he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Not that it could anyway.

"Thanks," Ianto said sadly.

"Ianto what's wrong?" Becker asked.

"Talking to Tosh reminded me of Jack, my boss," Ianto said quickly.

Becker knew that there was more to it. "Just your boss?"

"We were kind of seeing each other, nothing serious."

"Nothing serious for him but it was for you?"  Becker asked.

"These things happen." Ianto said taking a mouthful of drink.

"Is that why you left?"

"Kind of." Ianto saw Becker's confused look. "He left us; we don't know where he is. Too many memories, I just couldn't stay."

"Well you can have new friends to add to the list. You have one more, me." Becker looked down and saw the drink Ianto had already brought him. "So tell me about you, your friends and Jack if you like." He held up his hand to stop whatever Ianto was going to say. "I know you can't say anything about what you did. Just tell me about you and your life."

"So you're going to tell me about yours as well then?" Ianto asked.

"That is what friends do right, talk to each other?" Becker grinned.

XXXXX

Tosh stared at the image on the screen. Gwen and Owen walked over.

"He's hot." Gwen said and Tosh nodded in agreement. Owen scowled at them both.

"Why are we looking at him?" Owen asked.

"He and Ianto were having drinks and I just wanted to see what he looked like," Tosh said still staring at the screen.

"Ianto was on a date?" Gwen asked, her face full of shock.

"Well he said it wasn't but I think he liked him and he also thinks he's hot. I'm going to get more when he is by himself."

The three of them laughed, it had a tinge of sadness. Their Ianto was making new friends, a new life without them in it.

XXXXX

Over the next two months Ianto and Becker met up for a meal or drink twice a week. Two other nights it was a team night out. They were all becoming his family. Ianto still had to fight the attraction for Becker and the more he got to know the other man the more difficult it was.

The surprising closeness he had was with Nick Cutter, they would spend hours just talking. They went out once a week by themselves for a meal. He was a very interesting man and Ianto loved picking his brain.

"I don't know what it is?" Connor said looking around at his team mates.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lester asked impatiently and turned to Cutter. "Well!!!"

"I don't know either," Nick replied shaking his head and staring at the image.

"I don't believe it," Ianto muttered glaring at the image.

"You know what it is?" Cutter asked.

Ianto turned to look at Lester who nodded his head.  "I'll get it agreed.   Tell them."

"It's not prehistoric," Ianto said simply.

"Then what is it?" Connor asked.

"It didn't come through an anomaly."

"Ianto stop beating around the bush and tell us?" Sarah asked tapping her foot.

"It's called a Weevil." He paused. "It's an alien."

Chapter Four

Connor's eyes widened. "Did you say aliens?" His voice was full of excitement.  
  
Lester rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Mr. Jones, please tell them what you know and ignore fan boy over there."  
  
"I worked for a group called Torchwood."  
  
"Torchwood exists?" Connor said almost bouncing of the walls and then suddenly all of the air went out of him. "I can't tell anyone. The most infamous alien hunter group of all time. I know someone that worked there and no one can know."  
  
"Never mind Connor, if you are a good boy and talk to Lester nicely maybe he can give you clearance so you can pick Ianto's brain." Nick said patting Connor on the shoulder.  
  
Lester turned and glared at him shaking his head at Connor's pleading eyes. "We'll see. At the moment, you need to know about Weevils, isn't that right Mr. Jones?"  
  
"Yes sir." Ianto took at his mobile. "Tosh, I'm going to give you an address. I need you to send what we have on Weevils. It seems either they decided to take up traveling though a new rift or someone has taken them out of Cardiff."  
  
Beeping appeared on the screen. "We've got it." Connor said opening the file.  
  
"Thanks Tosh. Yeah talk to you soon."  
  
Ianto watched as they all stared at the information that appeared in front of them. They were going to be there for a while. He headed back to the kitchen and started the coffee. If they didn't need it, he was going to.  
  
"Aliens huh?" Becker said from behind him.  
  
Ianto turned and smiled. "Yeah aliens."  
  
"Ianto, I…." Becker said as he walked towards Ianto.  
  
"Ianto!" Connor called out. "Come here."  
  
"I've been summoned." Ianto said and quickly headed away.  
  
Becker shook his head. He just wanted to know if he would be interested on going on a proper date with him.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto grinned as he headed back into the main room. He thought he knew what Becker wanted and if it was what he thought; the answer could possibly yes.  
  
"Yes Connor?" Ianto asked as he walked over.  
  
"That one's in a cell. Why?"  
  
"That's Janet."  
  
Everyone turned to him. "Janet?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yes Janet. Jack caught her. Owen is trying to find out what he can about them."  
  
"Does he hurt her?" Abby asked frowning.  
  
"If you mean do we open them and do horrible things, then no. It's more about study of behavior."  
  
"Who are these people you're talking about?" Connor asked grinning.  
  
Ianto laughed. "My friends, my family."  
  
The anomaly detector went off. "NOOOOOO!" Connor moaned. "Not now, it's aliens." He waved at the screen.  
  
"They're not going anywhere Connor. You can see them when you get back."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto sat in his flat, head buried in his hands. Becker had been hurt. He could have died. It was bad enough when things like this happened to Jack but he always came back. Life was to short in what they did, every second was important.  
  
There was a knock at his door. He wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes and went to open the door. Opening it, he smiled at the man standing there.  
  
"Becker." Ianto whispered pulling the other man in and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Becker chuckled softly. "I'm fine Ianto."  
  
"You could have been killed." Ianto whispered.  
  
"And I could be again. That's not going to change." Becker prayed that Ianto would not back away from because of that. "I know." Ianto whispered and pulled Becker into a passionate kiss.  
  
XXXXX  
  
"Hey kids, miss me?" Jack said grinning and holding his gun.

 

Chapter Five  
  
Jack stared at the others who dealt with the alien quickly and efficiently. When they got back to the Hub, he looked around. There was a problem, a huge problem. There was a hole that didn't exist before he left. It was a "Ianto Jones" shaped hole.  
  
"Where's Ianto? I need some coffee." Jack said jokingly hoping that nothing had happened to his lover. Tosh walked over, pulled her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you!" With that she turned and headed off to her desk.  
  
Jack placed a hand over his stinging cheek. "What's wrong with her?"  Gwen took a deep breath, glared at him and went over to check on Tosh.  
  
"Jack mate things have changed." Owen said quietly.  
  
Jack could feel his heart drop. "Where's Ianto?"  
  
"He's gone." Owen replied.  
  
"He's dead?" Jack opened and closed his mouth.  
  
"No, he's not dead. He left. Has a new job in London."  
  
"How could he leave me?" Jack replied without thinking.  
  
"Jack, you left him. You broke his heart. We saw the Tardis and knew how you felt about the Doctor. Ianto was wasting away. He couldn't stay here knowing that he wasn't good enough. No message, nothing." Owen shook his head.  
  
"We have to get him back, I'm back." Jack said.  
  
"No Jack. First of all, we have to tell Ianto you're alive but now it is not the right time. Someone he worked with, a...friend was hurt." Jack frowned. He didn't like the pause before Owen said the word friend. Had his Ianto found someone else?  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto sat curled up on the sofa with Becker, relaxing watching a film and making out. It had been years since he had done anything like this and never with Jack. Both men wanted to do so much more but with Becker's injury, that was out of the question unless they wanted to undo the stitches.  
  
"Stitches can be done again." Becker whispered against Ianto's mouth.  
  
"There's no rush. I'm not going anywhere. We haven't even gone on a date." It had been a long time since he’s been on a date. He and Jack never did that either. It was weird how Ianto had wanted to do all those things with Jack but the immortal always laughed it off.  
  
Becker saw the sadness in Ianto's eyes. He would do whatever he could to make that disappear.  
  
"Ok, you know when you were in the kitchen and I was going to ask you something?" Becker asked.  
  
"Yes," Ianto replied softly.  
  
"I was going to ask you out on a date. So Ianto Jones, would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." Ianto said and frowned as Becker stood up holding out his hand.  
  
"What! Now?" Ianto asked with a laugh.  
  
"No time like the present. I'm not going to hide you away Ianto. You're not a dirty little secret."  
  
"Thank you." Ianto whispered as he kissed Becker, one hand around his neck and the other slid down the muscular back to land on one firm arse cheek.  
  
"Ianto, if you carry on like this, we won't be going anywhere tonight and tomorrow, I'll be getting my stitches redone."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Connor, Abby and Sarah were walking down the street wondering where they could go to get some food. Ianto had left by the time they had got back. As soon as Becker had found him gone, he headed straight out as well.  
  
"About time, they are so cute." Abby said gushing as she rushed to a window.  
  
The other two followed her and sitting together, they saw Becker gently stroking Ianto's hand as the two of them had a meal. Sarah and Abby placed their heads on Connor's shoulders, standing there until the two men noticed them. Ianto blushed and Becker just smiled not removing his hand. They both waved at their teammates and got back to their meal.  
  
"They look so happy." Sarah said to her two her friends. Both nodded in agreement.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Jack stared down at the picture of Ianto when Gwen walked in.  
  
"I was coming back." Jack said.  
  
"We didn't know that. You never told us. Did you really expect Ianto just to wait for you?" Gwen gasped as she looked at Jack's face. "You did, didn't you? Jack, you took Ianto for granted more than anyone else. Did you ever take him out? Tell him how you felt?"  
  
"No, I …" Jack stuttered to a stop. "Is Ianto seeing someone?"  
  
"Well, there is someone he likes, someone he is attracted to where he works now."  
  
Jack picked up a folder. "A weevil sighting in London. What do we know about this?"  
  
"Ianto found out about it," Gwen said softly.  
  
"TOSH!" Jack shouted getting to his feet.  
  
"Jack," Gwen called after him, shook her head and made her way down to Tosh's computer.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto grinned. He actually had a date last night and it went brilliantly. They were going to stay in tonight and just talk; maybe there could be a little more nudity.  
  
Becker walked into the main room and smiled as he saw Ianto. He headed straight over to him.  
  
"Hey, I had a great time last night," Becker said.  
  
"Me too," Ianto whispered, wishing that he could just move forward and kiss Becker.  
  
"Ok people, we have some guests helping us with this alien problem. We have Toshiko Sato and Captain Jack Harkness."  
  
Becker saw Ianto pale. The young Welshman turned and standing there smiling was Jack. With that he turned and headed towards the kitchen with Becker on his heels.  
  
"Ianto." Becker reached out and softly touched Ianto's shoulder.  
  
"Jack's back." Ianto whispered.  
  
"Yes, I am." Jack said and watched as both men turned to him. "Hello Ianto."

 

Chapter Six  
  
Becker moved towards Ianto. Jack frowned at this and then watched as his Ianto turned to smile at the other man. This Becker was hot. Jack could see that but Ianto had never shown interest another men before. Apart from him.  
  
"So are you back for good Jack?" Ianto asked politely.  
  
Becker placed his hand on the small of Ianto's back just letting him know that he was there.  
  
"Yes I am. I was surprised to see you were not at the hub." Jack said.  
  
Ianto could feel the anger build up inside and shook his head. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Ianto, what…" Jack stopped suddenly when Ianto held up his hand.  
  
"Jack, I'm at work. This is not the time or the place." Ianto turned and took hold of Becker's hand smiling at him. Becker could see the pain in his eyes. He reached out with his free hand and brushed down Ianto's face. Leaning forward, he gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"We'd better get back out there." Becker said, squeezing Ianto's hand before releasing it.  
  
Jack opened and closed his mouth. He wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't this.  
  
Ianto and Becker headed back out; Tosh looked up and smiled when she saw Ianto.  
  
"Ianto!" She said laughing as she rushed into his arms holding him tightly. "I'm sorry. We didn't get a chance to tell you. Jack arrived and found out you were gone and maybe seeing someone and here we are."  
  
"Becker, this is my best friend Tosh."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Sato. Ianto has told me a lot about you."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Tosh blushed as the handsome military man smiled at her.  
  
The red flashing light and the alarm surrounded around them as an anomaly was detected. Becker didn't want to leave, not now but he had to do his job.  
  
"Becker, be careful your stitches. I was wondering if?"  
  
"That's ok." Becker said with a pasted on smile. "We can meet up some other time."  
  
Ianto laughed. "I was thinking you and I could take Tosh out for a meal tomorrow night. I would still like to keep our plans for tonight."  
  
The smile on Becker's face became real. "That sounds good to me."  
  
"You look happy Ianto." Tosh said grinning at him as they both watched Becker leave. Ok, they were watching his arse and a very nice one it was.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone has their dinner plans made, could you please actually do the jobs you're paid for?" Lester said loudly. "And Mr. Jones my office now."  
  
"Yes sir." Ianto said as he followed Lester.  
  
Jack turned and watched Ianto walk away.  
  
"Don't hurt him, he's happy Jack."  
  
"I just need, I need to understand." Jack whispered. "I can't leave until I know he is really happy and not just making do."  
  
"Jack, you are unbelievable. He loved you more than anyone and he adored you. Did anything you ask and you left him. If he tells you anything about his life right now you'd be lucky.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Lester went and sat down behind his desk. "Sit down Mr. Jones."  
  
Ianto sat down and looked at the other man. "I'm…" He stopped as soon as Lester held up his hand.  
  
"I assume that you and Captain Becker are…" He waved his hand around. "I don't care as long as the job is not affected. Now, this Captain Harkness. I have heard stories about him."  
  
Ianto laughed. "Most of them would be true."  
  
Lester glared at him and Ianto shut up quickly. "Is there going to be a problem Mr. Jones?"  
  
"No sir, not from me. Jack, you never know."  
  
"So you and he used to..." Lester waved his hand again.  
  
"Yes sir and then he left, no one knew where or if he would be back."  
  
"That's why you came here?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Mr. Jones, am I going to have to look for your replacement?"  
  
"No, I'm not going back. My life there is finished. I'm happy here."  
  
Lester shook his head. "Of course you are why wouldn't you be." He said sarcastically. "Get back to work." Ianto stood to head out of the door. "Ianto?" Lester called out.  
  
Ianto smiled. "I'll bring in some coffee for you." Lester always called him Mr. Jones apart from when he wanted coffee, and then it was Ianto. Ianto headed back down into the main room. He could feel Lester's eyes on the back of his neck.  
  
"Ianto."  
  
"Jack, I already told you I'm working. We will talk when I have something to say. I assume you are here about the Weevil?"  
  
"Yes, Ianto we are." Tosh answered.  
  
"If you will follow me, I'll get the file that I made up. I'm not sure how much it will help you. It could be a one off."  
  
"Thank you Ianto." She said smiling.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto had a nice hot shower. It had been a tiring day. Tosh had run a lot of interference between him and Jack. He wasn't ready to talk to the older man, not yet. He was fitting in here, had a gorgeous and great guy that was interested him and who he was very interested into. Ianto was not going to let Jack mess things up.  
  
The doorbell rang. Ianto frowned and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door.  
  
"Jack, what the hell?" Ianto muttered. He thought Jack understood.  
  
"Ianto, we need to talk before you do something stupid."  
  
"Jack, the only stupid thing I would be doing at the moment is letting you take control of my life. We will talk but now, I have plans."  
  
"Ianto." Becker said still dressed in military fatigues. It was obvious that he had come straight from work but there was a rucksack in his hand. Ianto looked out and smiled. "Becker, Jack was just leaving. He forgot I had plans tonight. Come on in. Goodnight Jack." He said shutting the door on his ex-lover.  
  
Jack frowned. Tosh was right he shouldn't have come here tonight. He truly did want Ianto to be happy and if it was here, then ok. The most difficult thing was letting Ianto go with another man.  
  
XXXXX  
  
"We can do this another time Ianto. I'm not going anywhere." Becker said trying not to follow the droplets of water run down Ianto's chest to the towel wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere either. Jack being here is not going to change on what I had planned tonight."  
  
Becker grinned. "What are the plan's then?"  
  
Ianto undid his towel and let it fall to the floor then pulled Becker into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Because of your stitches, I'm going to be doing all the work and don't undress. That is a fantasy of mine." Ianto turned and walked naked it to his bedroom followed quickly by Becker.  
  
"Yes sir. Whatever you say sir." Becker said grinning.

 

Chapter Seven  
  
"Ianto," Becker said. He just wanted to make sure that his soon to be lover was sure about this.  
  
"Becker, I'm in control tonight. You do as I say," Ianto ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Becker stood with feet apart and his hands behind his back awaiting his next order.  
  
Ianto walked around him naked and hard, eyeing the other man up. He pressed his front against Becker's back, grabbed the bottom of the spandex-looking top and started to pull it off.  
  
"Do you know when you wear these, which is every day, that I just want to pull them off? It drives me crazy, making me want to touch the skin beneath."  
  
Becker lifted his arms and helped pull the top off. "Well, do I pass inspection sir?"  
  
Ianto walked back round to face him. "So far, very impressive. Let's see if everything else is just as good." With one push, Becker ended up sitting on the bottom of Ianto's bed.  
  
The young Welshman was on his knees undoing his boots. He bit back a groan. Ianto laughed as soon as he heard it. A carefree and happy laugh. That was what Becker wanted more than anything.  
  
After the boots and socks were off, Ianto pulled him to his feet and started to undo his trousers, his hand sliding up and down over his hard cock.  
  
"Oh God, Ianto." Becker's voice deepened with desire.  
  
"In so many ways, we are so alike. So controlled in our lives but I bet you let everything go in bed." His hand wrapped around Becker's life and pulled it down into a kiss. Becker's muscular arms wrapped around his waist, the kiss deepened slowly exploring each other mouths. Tasting, memorizing and learning what the other liked.  
  
"Ianto," Becker whispered sliding his hand down until it covered Ianto's arse. He frowned when Ianto stepped away from him smirking.  
  
"Get on the bed, soldier, on your back now." Ianto's voice deepened and the Welsh accent came out more.

Becker saluted. "Yes sir." He climbed onto the bed and spread out on his back.

Ianto eyed him up and down, licking his lips at the magnificent man that was all his.  
  
"I can't believe you're here." Ianto said.  
  
"Well, I find touching helps with believing, Ianto, and you can touch all you want." Becker noticed on the sideboard lube and condoms ready. "I bet you were a boy scout."  
  
"I like to be prepared," Ianto said laughing as he crawled up Becker's body.  
  
Ianto laid his body on Becker's and kissed him softly. Biting the hard nipples and soothing the nips with his tongue, he then worked down the hard muscles as he worked his way down to Becker's erection. Keeping his eyes on the other man, Ianto stuck out his tongue and slowly twirled it around the head. Becker's hands dug into the covers.  
  
Ianto smirked, opened his mouth and took the head in. His head bobbed up and down taking as much as he can. Becker is not a small man. One hand gripped the bottom of the shaft and the other played with the balls. He slowly continued to move his head. Ianto released Becker's cock with a pop. "Pass me the lube and condom."  
  
Becker reached out and passed them both. Ianto slid the condom on, slicked himself up and then his fingers of his right hand. He dropped the items onto the bed and grabbed Becker with his left hand and once again started to suck him.  
  
Faster and faster, Becker's legs parted, needing more. "Oh God Ianto," he sighed, pushing himself into the warm wet heat of his lover’s mouth; watching Ianto's cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. Ianto slid one hand underneath Becker and pushed a finger slowly into his tight hole.  
  
Becker grabbed hold of his legs and pulled them towards his chest giving Ianto more room. Ianto's finger pushed in and out when it moved smoothly then he add a second and then a third. Ianto released Becker's cock. "Are you ready?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Becker opened his eyes; they were almost black with desire. "Ianto, will you get the fuck in me already."  
  
Ianto stroked Becker's strong thighs. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He took hold of himself and slowly pushed inside of Becker making sure that he went slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover.  
  
"Becker." Ianto sighed when he was finally encased in the gorgeous man. Becker released his legs and wrapped them around Ianto pulling him to his chest. Ianto's thrust became faster and harder. Becker bared his throat, his mouth open panting with ecstasy. Ianto licked up that too tempting skin. The taste of Becker was becoming addictive.  
  
"More." Becker sighed.  
  
Ianto moved out of Becker's hold, gripped his thighs and started to pound. This is what they both needed. When Ianto felt Becker's tunnel tighten, he knew it wouldn’t be long. Ianto took hold of Becker's erection and started to pump in time with his thrusts.  
  
Becker screamed Ianto's name until he was hoarse. A few more powerful thrusts and Ianto followed Becker into oblivion and collapsed on top of the sweaty, strong body.

  
"Oh God," Ianto muttered. "You're amazing."  
  
Becker laughed and raised Ianto's head. "You're not so bad yourself." Ianto reached over to the side of the bed where there was a bowl of water and a towel. Becker chuckled as Ianto cleaned them both and they both climbed under the quilt snuggling up together.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Jack stared out of his hotel room window, a picture of him and Ianto laughing in his hand. A tear fell from his eyes. He had taken Ianto for granted and because of that, he lost one of the best things that had happened to him in a long time. His heart broke and Jack didn't know what to do.

Chapter Eight  
  
Becker placed a hand on the tiles as water cascaded down his back. Last night had been amazing but now it made him think it was all because of Jack. Was it a rebound fuck or to make Jack jealous in order for him to realize what he was missing. He hoped not, Ianto didn't come across as that kind of man but you never know.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto hummed happily to himself as he made the coffee. It had been a long time since he felt this relaxed. His mind went to the man in the shower when a knock at the door stopped Ianto from stripping and joining him. Ianto was tempted to ignore it.  
  
He glanced down at his watch and noticed how late it was getting. With a sigh, Ianto walked over, opened the door and looked down into the smiling face of Tosh.  
  
"Tosh what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Ianto turned to see what had distracted her and there it was. Becker in nothing but a towel, which was hanging low on his hips. Ianto's mouth went dry. He just wanted to pull Becker into the bedroom and tug off that offending garment.  
  
Tosh's eyes followed the few droplets of water falling from the still damp hair down that muscular chest. She frowned as it made a patch on the bandage that was beneath the towel. She frowned at the injury. What had happened? Was Ianto in danger of getting hurt?  
  
Becker turned suddenly noticing that he was being watched. He smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had company Ianto."  
  
"Oh! Don't mind me," Tosh said blushing, her mind torn between the injury and the attractive body that had been hurt. Becker sauntered over and pecked Ianto on the lips and headed off to the bedroom to get dressed. Ianto and Tosh watched him; the back view was just as good as the front. When the door finally closed, Ianto turned to his friend with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Tosh," Ianto said.  
  
"Huh," she replied articulately.  
  
"Tosh," Ianto repeated. Shaking her head she turned to him and laughed.  
  
"What?" Ianto said defensively.  
  
It then hit her. She had been ogling her best friend’s boyfriend. Admittedly it wasn't intentional and he was hard to miss wearing practically nothing but that wasn't the point.  
  
"Ianto, I am so sorry," she said quickly.  
  
Ianto frowned until he saw her gaze landing on the bedroom door and it occurred to him what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He paused for a moment. "It is a very nice view."  
  
The two of them stared at the door a little longer, both of them thinking about the man beyond.  
  
Tosh turned and just looked at him for a moment. "You look happy Ianto." A little surprised and hurt that this life was going well for him and she wasn't a part of it. They had all been through so much together. They were closer than anything.  
  
Ianto grinned widely. "I am." His blue eyes sparkling like sapphires full of happiness. The thought of Jack put a downer on seeing Ianto this happy and she knew that she had to say something.  
  
"Ianto," she said slowly.  
  
Ianto knew by her tone that whatever she was going to say was not good and that could mean only one thing.  
  
Jack.  
  
"Tosh not now." Ianto turned away from her.  
  
Her heart broke seeing the happiness fade as soon as the thought of Jack was brought up. She had to make sure that Jack didn't do anything to ruin this. She had to talk to him and soon.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Jack sat at the desk staring out into the main room the folder with the Weevil lying open on the table in front of him. His gaze was on Ianto who was laughing at a joke with Abby. He turned and looked at Tosh who seemed to have a fan. Connor. She was talking about the computer system that was currently being used and the updates they could make.  
  
Connor looked like he was head over heels in love with her. Not only did she know about computers but also she was chasing aliens for a secret organization. When it came to woman, for Connor, Toshiko Sato was the Holy Grail.  
  
Jack couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute happiness on Connor's face. It faded ever so slightly as Ianto's laugh seemed to envelop him. It made Jack feel at home and happy, but it also made it clear how much of an idiot he had been.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto watched as Abby headed off to her plants. It wasn't long before Becker walked over. So much had happened in such little time.  
  
"Ianto about last night…" Becker started to talk but Ianto stopped him.  
  
The young Welshman knew what Becker was thinking. He had to make things very, very clear. He stepped forward and lowered his voice. "Last night was amazing and I want to do it again soon." He said huskily. Ianto stared at Becker, his eyes full of heat. "If you're good next time, you can be on top." With that he turned and walked away leaving a shocked Becker.  
  
It took a few minutes for him to stop thinking about being inside Ianto and it hit him. It hadn't been a rebound thing and Ianto was definitely not regretting it this morning.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Tosh walked over and sat next to Jack who she could see was desperately trying to read the file but his gaze kept following Ianto.  
  
"He's really happy Jack," Tosh, said simply.  
  
"I only want him to happy," Jack said softly.  
  
"I know, Jack."  
  
"I always thought it was going to be with me though." Jack thought that he was going to lose Ianto through death, not because of his own stupidity.  
  
"It could have been you Jack but you left."  
  
"I had to go Tosh. I had to find out what happened to me. To find out if it could be fixed."  
  
"You went with the Doctor, the one man Ianto knew he couldn't compete with. Ianto needed to move on. He couldn't put his life on hold on with a chance you might return." Tosh sighed, hating saying this to the man that had saved her. "You have to let him go."  
  
"I know, but I need to make sure that Becker is not going to hurt him."  
  
"Jack..." Tosh said warningly.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to cause any problems," Jack said. Tosh raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I hurt Ianto, Tosh. I need to make sure that's he going to be ok."  
  
"I'm not sure that is a good idea but nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?" Tosh muttered.  
  
Jack shook his head and followed Becker who had just headed out of the room.  
  
Tosh sighed and went over to Ianto. Somehow, she was going to have to explain this to him.  
  
XXXXX  
  
"Captain Becker?" Jack called out.  
  
Becker took a deep breath and turned around. "Captain Harkness, what can I do for you?" Even though he knew what and whom it was going to be about.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight," Jack asked.  
  
Becker stared at him for a moment; this wasn't what he was expecting. "I..."  
  
Jack held up his hand. "I just need to make sure Ianto is going to be happy."  
  
"No disrespect Captain but it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"I love Ianto and I always will. I hurt him and that is something that I am going to have to live with for a very long time. I need to make sure that you aren't using him."  
  
Becker stood there watching him. He had the same fears about Ianto using him. He no longer felt that way and, for Ianto, if talking to Jack could help then he would do it. "Fine. We can talk but remember; whatever you think about our relationship doesn't matter. It's only Ianto's opinion I care about."  
  
Jack nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto stared at Tosh praying that this was some kind of practical joke, "Jack's what?"  
  
"He wants to talk to Becker." Tosh stopped Ianto from trying to talk. "He needs to do this, he wants to make sure you're happy."  
  
"He lost that right when he left."  
  
"Ianto, you and I know that this is not going to change what is going on between you and Captain Becker but he needs this. You and I can go out together and catch up."  
  
Ianto sighed. "Ok."  
  
XXXXX  
  
It had been a long day for Becker. Ianto had spoke to him a few times about the dinner with Jack. He could see that his lover was worried about what Jack would say. Becker went into the restaurant and walked over to the table where Jack was sitting at. "Captain Harkness."  
  
Jack smiled. "Please call me Jack," he said indicating the chair across from him.

 

Chapter Nine  
  
Becker sat down and just looked at Jack. He didn't want to say anything that could cause problems between him and Ianto just when they had started.  
  
"So what exactly do you want to know Jack?" Becker asked.  
  
The smile left Jack's face. He leaned forwards and stared at the younger man.  
  
"Are you using Ianto?" Jack asked plainly.  
  
Becker laughed. "This morning while I was in the shower, I wondered the same thing but about Ianto. Was he using me to get back at you or make you jealous?"  
  
"Ianto wouldn't do that," the immortal said simply.  
  
"I know that now but I don't know him as well as you do, well I don't yet."  
  
"I hurt him. I just need to make sure you won't." Jack said staring into the eyes of the man across from him. He could see why Ianto was attracted to him. Becker was the kind of man he wouldn't say no to either.  
  
"I can't promise I won't hurt him or he won't hurt me. Unfortunately, life does not give those guarantees. I can promise though not to hurt him on purpose."  
  
Jack knew that was all he was going to get from the other man. "Ok, do you mind if I get to know you a little better?"  
  
"Why do you want to do that?" Becker asked.  
  
"So I know how good your word is!" Jack said simply raising an eyebrow. He wasn't going to let Becker off that easy. The man opposite him had what Jack loved and part of him always would. Ianto.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto laid his mobile on the table and stared at it. Tosh couldn't help but laugh at the worried look on her best friend's face.  
  
"Relax Ianto, they're not going to fight over you. A duel for the fair man's hand."  
  
Ianto paled even more. He was just worried what Jack might say but if his ex-lover pushed Becker too far he was sure Becker would shove back.  
  
"Tosh, I… what possessed Jack to want to talk to Becker?" Ianto sighed.  
  
Tosh placed her hand over his. "Jack knows he broke you heart. This is his way of making it up. He wants to make sure Becker won't do that."  
  
"Becker can't make that promise, no one knows what the future holds."  
  
"Jack knows that. I think he just wants to find out what kind of man he is and if Becker is good enough for you." Tosh paused for a moment. "Is he?"  
  
"I've just got to know him but from what I have seen, he is a good man and I like him a lot." Ianto blushed slightly.  
  
"Could you fall in love with him?"  
  
"I think I could very easily, in fact I think I might be." He shrugged his shoulders. "Everything is so new and so different. It wasn't like meeting and dating Lisa and it wasn't like being with Jack. It's a mixture of both. This could be what I've been looking for."  
  
Tosh wiped away a tear. "You deserve to be happy Ianto."  
  
"So do you Tosh, you just need to find someone," Ianto said with a smile.  
  
"Can't I live vicariously through you? I mean, come look how hot Becker is and seeing him in that towel…"  
  
Ianto laughed. "He is very hot."  
  
"What happened?" Tosh asked and saw the blank look on her friend’s face. "The bandage?"  
  
"Oh, he went out on a mission and got hurt." Ianto remembered hearing how Becker got hurt and that was the nudge he needed to get Becker into a relationship and into his bed.  
  
"Are you in danger?" Tosh asked knowing that no one from Torchwood was there to protect him.  
  
"It depends on if they let me out and about. Tosh, these are good people and they will protect me. Becker will."  
  
"I know but I miss you and worry about you, Ianto."  
  
"I miss you guys too. You’re my family, never forget that."  
  
"Anyway, enough of this sweetness. It is making my teeth ache," Tosh said smiling, which then turned dirty. "So, what's he like in bed?"  
  
"Tosh," Ianto replied spitting out the mouthful of wine he had just taken in.  
  
"Oh, you have to tell me because as soon as Gwen finds out, she is going to be asking me these questions."  
  
"Oh, so it's because of Gwen you are asking?"  
  
"Naturally why else would I?" Tosh paused and leaned forward. "So dish the dirt already."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ianto had a great time with Tosh. They laughed and joked. It made him realize how much he did miss them all. He glanced down at his mobile wondering if he should call Becker when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"It better not be Jack," he muttered to himself.  
  
Ianto walked over and opened the door. Becker walked in closing the door behind him and pushing Ianto against it, attacking his mouth

  
"You're mine Ianto," he whispered. "Just like I'm yours."  
  
Ianto held Becker's face in the palm of his hands. "Jack told you stories didn't he?" Becker nodded. Ianto took hold of Becker's hand and together, they walked into the bedroom. "I did say that if you were good, you could be on top and Becker you are very, VERY good."

Chapter Ten

Ianto kissed Becker deeply, he couldn't wait to feel the other man inside of him.

The sudden shrill of a two mobiles echoed around them. They parted with a groan, they leaned their heads together.

"Work calls." Ianto said softly.

"Yes it does, we'll continue this later?" Becker asked with a lecherous grin.

Ianto laughed. "Yes we will."

XXXXX

Ianto and Becker walked into the ARC laughing.

Jack watched the two men. His heart clenched as Ianto turned and glared at him. Becker had obviously told Ianto what the conversation had been about.

Ianto moved away from Becker and headed up to Lester's office, he knew that this had to end now.

XXXXX

"Captain Harkness, Ms Sato have you got all the information you need?" Lester asked an hour later. Ianto close on his heels.

Tosh nodded. "We have as much as we can sir." She said politely.

"Well, if we get any more information we'll get Mr Jones to send it to you." Lester replied his voice final.

Jack knew what was going on, Ianto had made the request for them to leave. "Well I'm not sure we are finished yet."

"Yes you are." Lester turned to Becker. "Please escort our guests out. We have our own work to do which you do not have the clearance for."

Becker grinned like a shark at Jack and motioned him to move.

Ianto walked over to Tosh and hugged her. "I'm sorry but Jack went to far."

Tosh sighed resignedly. "What did he do?"

"He decided to tell Becker stories about our sex lives."

"Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry." She hugged him once more and headed over towards the two men glaring at each other.

"Tosh, it was nice to finally meet you. I hope the three of us can do that again." Becker said.

Tosh went over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Becker, please take care of Ianto." She reached into her bag and gave him her number. "If you need to get hold of me."

"Thank you Tosh, I'll give you a text so you have my number in case you need me."

"Jack let's go." Tosh muttered.

"Tosh!" Jack stood with his hands on his hips.

"Now Jack unless you want to find someone to replace me. I'm sure Ianto could put in a good word for me here."

Jack knew that she meant it and he was in very deep trouble, if he made another kind of scene.

XXXXX

Ianto was so glad that Jack had gone, he wished that Tosh had been here a little longer. She had called to say that they were in Cardiff. At that point he sighed in relief.

The alarm bells sounded around them. Everyone ran into the control room. Connor was the first to get to the computers and started to type.

Ianto ran into the control room and watched the concern faces of his team-mates.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Lester turned to him. "Ianto you're going out with them. You have experience with Torchwood."

Ianto turned in shock. "What have I missed?"

"Helen Cutter has been spotted we need all the experience we can out there." Lester said his eyes on Nick.

Becker wasn't expecting this, he didn't know how to react. Ianto turned towards him, he could see the confusion on his lovers face. This wasn't the first time he would be in danger and it looked like it wouldn't be the last.

XXXXX

Becker sat in Ianto's flat. He couldn't believe they had gone. He wouldn't give up, every anomaly that appeared he would go through it no matter how long it would take.

One of them had stopped Helen from destroying the human race from the very start. They were still here but where was Nick, Abby, Connor and, of course, Ianto.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
